The Sweetest Sin
by beebopshaobadop
Summary: REQUESTED : DRAMIONE. Set in the sixth books. Instead of harry finding Draco crying, it was Hermione. How will events unfold? Oneshot.


Hermione read as she walked. Ron and Harry where always laughing at her, but she didn't really care. Sometimes, the books where just so engrossing, she couldn't bear to put them down. This time, it was an old favourite. 6 years in this castle, and she was still learning new things from Hogwarts: A History. It was fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, that she didn't really look where she was going. After all, her feet knew the way to the common room, so it shouldn't matter if her brain wasn't paying attention. Consequently, when she heard sobs seeping beneath a closed door, she had no idea where she was.

"I can't do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless 1 do it soon ... he says he'll kill me. ..." Hermione stopped in her tracks, horrified. After a few seconds deliberation, she gently pushed open the door. That voice had sounded...familiar.

"Hello?" She whispered tentatively. She peered around the door, and dropped her books in shock. Standing over a basin, tears pouring down his pale white face, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Intense dislike battled with her caring personality for a few brief seconds. Dislike lost, and she stepped into the room. Malfoy. was staring at her, like a deer caught in headlights. His face was shocked, and...afraid. Hermione's heart ached for him, just a bit – she wouldn't wish this kind of pain on her worst enemy. And Malfoy. came very close to claiming that title.

"What are you doing here, you foul mudblood?" he choked. Hermione couldn't help but notice, his voice lacked the usual sneering venom. It sounded...vulnerable.

"I heard you, Malfoy., and I wondered if..."

"What, if you could _help?_" The sneer was back, now he had recovered from the shock. "I don't think so, somehow! Get out of my way, Granger, or I'll hex you..." he lifted his wand, and Hermione felt a surge of rage.

"I know you have your prejudices, _Ferret_, but hexing anyone who offers you help won't get you anywhere" She snapped, scathingly. He stepped to one side, and watched as he fled.

Draco left the bathroom, and sprinted as far as he could. Unsure of where to go, he found himself climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower. Of all the people to find him like that, why did it have to be the mudblood? Better even potter or Weasley than her! And why hadn't he been able to hex her? Plenty of spells had occurred to him, in those few moments, but all he had been able to do was... stare. Maybe... NO. No, he would not listen to that voice. That small part of him, that had wanted to tell her what happened. That voice that whispered to him sometimes, when he saw her in the corridors. Telling him him smart she was, how brave. That voice was treachery itself, and Draco would not listen.

Finally, at the top of the tower, Draconian race came to a halt. He stared out, at the grounds he had called home for 6 years now. It was beautiful here, though you would never catch him saying that aloud. He felt the tears start again, for he did not want to do what was asked of him. Yet what choice did he have? To his surprise, as the tears fell, they where mixed with something else. Something new. A warm glowing feeling in his chest – one that seemed to grow stronger when he remembered the worried look on the filthy mudbloods face.

For the next few weeks, Hermione thought of little but Draco Those tears had been real, she knew, that pain in his eyes was real. What could have caused it? And was someone really going to kill him? She had not told the boys – she was sure Ron would only laugh, and Harry would see it as proof of his death eater theory. Maybe harry was right, but Hermione was sure there was more to it than that. She was determined to find out what..

"Hermione?" Ron's warm, familiar voice broke into her thoughts. He sounded concerned. "Hermione, are you OK? You've been so different these few weeks. You barely even read any more.." Ron trailed off, and Hermione winced at the words unsaid. 'You stopped acting like you care'. It was true. For the best part of 6 years, her and Ron had played the game of flirting, fighting, making up. It was obvious they liked each other, but they chose to tread carefully – like a complicated dance. Yet recently, Hermiones thoughts had not been on Ron- at least, not in a good way.

She could not help but notice, he seemed so... clumsy. And cruel – Ron could be so cruel. But that was not really what bothered her- it was his insensitivity She had never witnessed anything other than humour, confusion, and anger from him. He did not show much emotion, and every time she tried to find that caring part of him she loved, the face of Draco Malfoy., covered in pain, swam before her eyes. She had tried with all her willpower to redirect her thoughts, but to no avail. 2 minutes of pain and sadness with Draco had done what 6 years of flirting and fighting with Ron could not manage.

She was infatuated.

"Seriously Draco, lighten up" Nott complained, glaring at his sullen companion. For weeks now, Draco Malfoy. had been... moping. He could not help it! He couldn't get that face out of his head! So full of pity, and concern... for him, the least deserving of it. He had noticed that she seemed distant now, from potty and the weasel. This had caused a surge of delight – which itself had caused a surge of self loathing. Why did he have to care so damn much? Ignoring Theo's protests, Draco stood, and left the common room.

He had not noticed how late it was. It would be a challenge to evade filch, but one he was sure he was up to. Stealthily, he made his way back to the astronomy tower – the place he kept revisiting. He felt drawn here, compulsively. So lost in his thoughts, Draco didn't realise the door at the base was already unlocked. It was not until he completed the spiralling climb, that he discovered he had company...

"Draco?" Hermione asked, fighting off the surge of emotions in her chest. Delight, guilt anger and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same" he responded, but instead of the icy cruel voice she expected, Draco sounded...curious. Hermione frowned, and then answered softy.

"there's magic in the air tonight" Her gaze returned to the lake, but she felt him slide closer, and her heart beat quickened.

Dammit, why was she so... entrancing? The moonlight in her hair, in her eyes...on her lips... he mentally shook himself, but he couldn't resist moving a few steps closer. His heart beat quickened.

"indeed there is, Granger" When she had spoken, her usual haughty, stuck up, dismissive attitude was missing. She sounded eager, and excitable. For what, Draco could not fathom, and yet he knew what was racing though his head- through his veins, even.

Lust. For Draco. This was so ridiculous... but she had always claimed, you cannot help who you are drawn to. And there was more to him than others knew. She felt she knew him, now. Making up her mind, she turned to him.

"Draco, I-" and he was kissing her.

Kissing the mudblood. Why would he do that? Why the hell would he? And how the hell could he not? Her tongue, darting between his lips, was the most sensual thing he had ever tasted. She was, quite clearly, the sweetest, most forbidden, type of sin. He crushed his arms around her, and gave in.


End file.
